nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale: Remastered (Koushun Takami)
Setting In the Republic of Greater East Asia ninth grade class B of the Shiroiwa Junior High School is going on a field trip. However, unknown to the students of this class they have been selected for a battle to the death on a remote island, which can only have one survivor. The class is divided into two distinct groups: the boys and the girls. The boys will be listed first, followed by the girls. Each student is assigned a number which will be given, as well as any remarkable accomplishments or activities. Boys: * Hiroki Sugimura (#11, trained in kempo) * Hiroshi Kuronaga (#9) * Kazuhiko Yamamoto (#21, in a relationship wih Sakura Ogawa) * Kazuo Kiriyama (#6) * Kazushi Niida (#16, plays as a forward in soccer) * Keita Iijima (#2) * Kyoichi Motobuchi (#20, the class leader for the boys) * Mitsuru Numai (#17) * Ryuhei Sasagawa (#10) * Shinji "The Third Man" Mimura (#19, plays as a guard in basketball) * Sho "Zuki" Tsukioka (#14, he's gay) * Shogo Kawada (#5, last year's survivor of the Program) * Shuya "Wild Seven" Nanahara (#15) * Tadakatsu Hatagami (#18, plaus baseball) * Tatsumichi Oki (#3, plays handball) * Toshinori Oda (#4, plays violin) * Yoji Kuramoto (#8, in a relationship with Yoshimi Yahagi) * Yoshio Akamatsu (#1) * Yoshitoki "Mister Nobu" Kuninobu (#7) * Yuichiro Takiguchi (#13) * Yutaka Seto (#12) Girls: * Chisato Matsui (#19) * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (#18) * Haruka Tanizawa (#12, plays volleyball as a hitter) * Hirono Shimizu (#10) * Izumi Kanai (#5, plays volleyball) * Kaori Minami (#20) * Kayoko Kotohiki (#8, studies Tea Ceremony) * Mayumi Tendo (#14) * Megumi Eto (#3) * Mitsuko Souma (#11) * Mizuho Inada (#1) * Noriko Nakagawa (#15) * Sakura Ogawa (#4, in a relationship with Kazuhiko Yamamoto) * Satomi Noda (#17) * Takako Chigusa (#13, a member of the track team specialising in the 200 meter dash) * Yoshimi Yahagi (#21, in a relationship with Yoji Kuramoto) * Yuka Nakagawa (#16, plays tennis) * Yukie Utsumi (#2, the class representative for the girls, plays volleyball as a setter) * Yukiko Kitano (#6) * Yuko Sakaki (#9) * Yumiko Kusaka (#7, plays softball) Other non-students make an appearance and these will be listed below. * Ahura-Mazda: the god of Light and part of Mizuho Inada's delusions. * Andy Warhol: an artist from the United States. * Anna Kitagawa: the actress who portrayed Mizue. * Armstrong: a famous astronaut. * Ayako: Takako Chigusa's little sister. * Billy Joel: a musician. * Bob Dylan: a musician. * Bob Marley: a musician. * Bruce Springsteen: a musician. * Captain Columbus: a legendary sailor and captain. * Eddy: a dog that lived in the House of Mercy and Love. * Fourteenth Dalai Lama: a Buddhist religious leader. * Frank Sinatra: a musician. * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi: the school's nurse. * Gap-tooth: a high-school bully who once tried to rob Shinji Mimura. * Hanako: Takako Chigusa's dog. * Ikumi: Shinji Nimura's little sister. * Joan Baez: a musician. * John Lennon: a musician. * Junya Kenzaki: a musician from the boyband "Flipside". * Kahoru Kitazawa: Takako Chigusa's best friend. * Kato: a soldier of the Nonaggressive Forces. * Kazumi Shintani: a student that is one year above this class, she plays the saxophone. * Keiko Onuki: one of Shogo Kawada's classmates who take part in the previous year's Program. * Kyoka Shimazaki: Shogo Kawada's girlfriend. * Lou Reed: a musician. * Kazuko Okazaki: the class' Japanese teacher. * Mister "Dragon Fly" Hayashida: the teacher for the class, he opposed his class' participation in the Program. * Mister Kondo: one of Sakamochi's assistants from the Nonaggressive Forces. * Mister Minato: the school's baseball coach. * Mister Nomura: one of Sakamochi's assistants from the Nonaggressive Forces. * Mister Tada: the school's track coach. * Mister Yamamoto: the class' English teacher. * Mrs. Miyata: a music teacher at the school. * Pope John Paul the Second: a Catholic religious leader. * Private First Class Tokihiko Tahara: one of Sakamochi's assistants from the Nonaggressive Forces. * Program Administrator Kinpatsu Sakamochi: a government official, the leader of the Combat Experiment 68th Program. * Ryoko Anno: the director for the House of Mercy and Love, a Christian orphanage, she is opposed to the Program. * Tadanori: Toshinori Oda's older brother. * Van Morrison: a musician. * Walt Disney: known for creating the Disney animation company. Throughout the source material references are made to fictional characters, these will be listed below. * Elwood: one of the Blues Brothers. * God: the Christian deity. * Jake: one of the Blues Brothers. * Jesus Christ: God's mythological son. * Miki: a friend of Mizue's from the series "Tonight, At Our Rendezvous". * Mizue: a friend of Miki's from the series "Tonight, At Our Rendezvous". * Santa Claus: the personification of Christmas. * Terminator: a movie villain. * Warrior Lorela Lausasse Kaori: technically not a fictional character, but one of Mizuho Inada's delusions, it is the persona she created for her friend Kaori Minami. * Warrior Prexia Dikianne Mizuho: technically not a fictional character, but one of Mizuho Inada's delusions, it is the persona she created for herself. In a preface to the actual source material an unknown person mentions a series of pro wrestlers in his explanation of the term Battle Royale. These mentions are listed below. * Aja Kong * Akira Hokuto * Akira Maeda * Animal (one of the Road Warriors) * Bull Nakano * Chigusa Nagayo * Cutie Suzuki * Davey Boy Smith * Dynamite Kansai * Dynamite Kid * Genichiro Tenryu * The Great Sasuke * Hawk (one of the Road Warriors) * Hayabusa * Hikari Fukuoka * Keiji Mutoh * Kengo Kimura * Kenji Takano * Kyoko Inoue * Manami Toy * Masakatsu Funaki * Mayumi Ozaki * Mitsuharu Misawa * Nobuhiko Takada * Riki Choshu * Shinobu Kandori * Shinya Hashimoto * Super Delfin * Takako Inoue * Tatsumi Fujinami * Toshiaki Kawada * Yoji Anjo * Yumiko Hotta